Marguerite Malachai
Appearance Maggie stands at a rather non-feminine five foot eight inches and looks to have a more lean form rather then curvy - although she does look like she could be curvy and is actually hiding quite the little figure. If you manage to enter her sanctuary you’ll find she keeps such a slender form with quite a lot of help of a corset like thing that flattens her chest and cinches in her waist slightly, it’s one of the reasons she has such an acerbic tongue at times. Unfortunately she finds the smaller the chest, the more polite the tongue. Her skin usually looks pale and porcelain doll perfect and has not a blemish to be seen. Her coloring only seems to enhance the fragility that she seems to radiate, even if it's tempered by a spine of steel and a quick mind. Other then her "feminine" figure, it's her face that really catches the eyes of the men - and even the women - in Millan. She has beautiful long hair that reaches mid thigh but is never seen loose out of her bedroom and is always perfectly coiffed with maybe a few loose strands around the face, something that only enhances it. Her beautiful blue eyes - which seem to reach almost every spectrum of blue from midnight to gray blue depending on the light - are large pools that tend to draw others in and usually look soft, showing many people an innate kindness that draws them in. She has shell pink lips that are very intriguing and pouty looking but are rarely seen without a small, secret smile that is more kind then stern. She has a stubborn little chin that she just loves to stick up in the air whenever her brother irritates her, along with the petite little nose. Her cheeks and the bone structure of her face would make many swear that she had royalty in her vein, or at least they swear she could. Personality Mag's is very two-sided, she is the very definition of a double sided personality but not a split-personality like disorder, this is very much something she does on purpose. On the one hand Marguerite is very much the perfect daughter and lady. She listens to her father, she does as she’s instructed, she rarely argues with him, and she “looks down” on anyone less then her… of course this is all in public when her father is watching. In public she is exactly what her father wants her to be, the opposite of her mother. The flip side, the side that she tries to stem, of what is Maggie… she’s got a very quick tongue, she adores arguing, she loves spontaneity. She hates obeying, or anything to do with the word obey, and she feels a “physical” pain in her spine every time she forces herself to “bend” to her father’s will. She’s slightly crazy and tempestuous and doesn't care about the social structure in the least. Other then that, Maggie is just... Maggie. She loves to read and draw and she's been known to sit for hours just silently entertaining herself as her brother worked on his projects and her twin sister sang and danced and schemed. She never really had the urge to go out and explore the world as her sister did, but that didn't mean she didn't want to learn. Above all else, Maggie loves learning. She can also be quite shy when embarrassed, but otherwise she's considered very kind, especially considering her father has been known to be... very harsh towards anyone who goes against him. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''Describe your OCs fighting style. Name of Ability Describe your abilities via your level of taint from the mutants. (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics (Cannot stress this enough, this is not a smash em up RP, this is a survival RP, you are the weakest link, if you invest in fighting too much you will not live very long.) Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery -- Character Development --